peek a boo
by golden-issa123
Summary: Summary: Zero finds something very interesting on the other side of his peeping holle…Just a simple zeruto oneshot. CAUSE I CAN, MWAHAHA  Zero x Ikuto  Crossover – yaoi – humour


Peek a boo

Summary: Zero finds something very interesting on the other side of his peeping hole…Just a simple zeruto oneshot. CAUSE I CAN, MWAHAHA [Zero x Ikuto] Crossover – yaoi – humour

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this funny little oneshot, it was written when I couldn't sleep…on the middle of the night…on a Sunday…So be aware of writing mistakes D

Anyways! Enjoy..

* * *

><p>"Well then, see you tomorrow" Ikuto said as he smiled to Zero and opened the door to his room.<p>

"Ikuto, wait!" Zero pushed the door shut, keeping his arm there and locking Ikuto between his arms. The neko looked confused up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uuuh…" The vampire gulped, he wasn't ready with his words when he stopped him and this all was suddenly just an impulsive act of stupidness.

"Well?" The neko tilted his head to the side, making his cat ears twist a bit. Zero wondered how the hell Ikuto couldn't catch the fact that he was the cutest boy on the academy.

"…I just wanted to let you know, my room is right beside yours so if you need something, please just knock on and ask! You know, so you will not have to switch again.." Zero said. In the past 2 weeks Ikuto had been at the academy he had switched rooms 3 times due to dirty neightbours.

"They started it! The first guy bullied my neko features so he deserved that punch. The second one didn't like me playing the violin, and the third guy obviously had a cat fetish. Really, he waited outside my room just to tempt me with a catnip" Ikuto said, his ears falling down as his face was written with "I can't deal with assholes like that".

"I understand…Well, you're not troubling me the least and your other neightbour is the wall so you're gonna be just fine at this area" Zero assured him. The blunette smiled up at him with gratitude before once again opening his door, walking in.

Zero stood there for a moment, happy to have his crush beside him at any time. Maybe this would push their friendship to something greater?

"God no, I must be realistic" He thought to himself before walking into his own room.

"Ikuto said he had troubles with a few other guys in the past hitting on him for being a neko and all. I don't wanna be one of those hundred other creepers that's been messing around with him. I should just stay low and be mr. Sweet guy for a while" He thought before landing on the bed, taking off his jacket. He decided to skip the night class guard just today. He really wasn't in the mood to shoo away crazy fangirls and dealing with Kaname's flirting. Actually he was never in the mood to shoo away crazy fangirls and dealing with Kaname's flirting…Why did he take this job again?

"God it's hot in here!" He complained, kicking the blankets away.

"I should take a shower. A really icecold shower…" He thought, before going to his closet, taking out a pair of boxers and settling it on the bed. In the process he noticed a small eyehole on the wall. He smirked, remembering a friend of his who had made it because he had a crush on his neightbour. Zero had forgotten it and the only reason he found it now was because the blankets that usually covered it up was on the ground.

"Wait a minute…Ikuto's on the other side. And if I remember correctly the hole makes it able to see the entire room…" Zero quickly pushed away the bed and pushed his face in front of the peeping hole. Yep, he was right. He could see the entire room plus Ikuto…Who napping peacefully on his bed.

"Awww, even sleeping his neko self makes him curl up into a cat" Zero whispered to himself, feeling a blush creeping up on his face. Suddenly he stopped himself.

"What am I doing? I AM one of those creepy stalkers of Ikuto! Damn it I should stop…" He said to himself, feeling guilt rushing over his head.

"…Screw it, it's not every day I get to peep at the cutest boy at the academy AND get away with it. I can be a creepy stalker for tonight, and feel horrible tomorrow.." He thought, turning to the peeping hole again.

Now, Ikuto had stood up and had started removing his uniform. The neko pushed his uniform at the ground so he was standing in only his tight boxers now.

Zero's eyes widened, his blush reddening as his pants became tighter.

"Oh god, under the uniform he got such a feminine body…Tall, Thin, plus a long cat tail!"

Ikuto walked over to his closet to find a pair of new boxers, thought this being in his 2th lowest drawer, he had to stand on his knees, showing off his ass and neverending shifting tail.

Zero could just imagine himself standing behind that sweet ass, roaming his hands all over that sweet body, and stroking the long tail making Ikuto purr delicately.

Ikuto eventually found a new pair, and tossed it on the bed. He slid off his old boxers and tossed it on the floor.

Zero now had a completely naked neko boy at his sight. Even if it was only his back he could imagine him greatly at the front. He ran his hand down to the front of his pants, and started rubbing the poor sucker inside that really wanted to spring out and cum into the neko's ass.

Ikuto soon disappeared into the bathroom, taking a shower.

"God damn it…So much for that entertainment.." Zero thought angrily. He was about to stand up and put the bed back in place, but his hand rubbing his dick prevented him with great force. Soon enough, Zero had unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper and taken out his dick. At this time Ikuto had also stopped showering, and was coming out of the bathroom. Zero started rubbing his dick as he saw the sight of his neko boy all steamy and wet. It was a sight worth everything.

Ikuto started rubbing his head, making his ears and hair all fuzzy and adorably looking. He put on his pair of boxers but had somehow trouble finding the hole for his tail.

Zero smirked a bit. Even when nobody was looking or was with him he could be so hellishly naiive and cute. His dick was so hard now. Just seeing his tail flick around disturbed as his face showed that frustrated sweet face was such a turn on.

Ikuto finally found the hole for his tail, he sighed out in relief as he had a clear blush on his face, looking very embarrassed as his catears fell flat against his face.

The vampire closed his eyes for a second, imagining himself on top of a naked Ikuto with that blushing embarrassed face..It was enough to drive him over the edge. He tightened his grip on his dick as he started to move his hand faster and faster, until his cum was shooting all over his wall and he moaned out;

"AAAH! IKUTO!"

The silvernette blushed deeply over what he had just moaned/practically screamed out. He looked at the peephole and sure enough, Ikuto had jolted up from his bed and was sitting there with a horrified expression. He stood up, put on a blanket and was about to walk out the door.

Zero panicked, the stood up and pushed the bed back till it's original place.

"Damn it! How am I gonna explain this!" he thought desperately, before he caught one of his yaoi mangas.

"….Good enough" He said with a facepalm, before there Ikuto stood outside his room knocking.

"Oh fuck, this is so embarrassing" he whispered to himself before gathering all left of his manhood and walked forwards the door.

Opening it, he met the sight of Ikuto, wrapped up in only a blanket as his ears laid flat against his head and his face showed an emotion of confusion and a bit of fright.

"Uuuh, everything okay? I heard you scream my name just seconds ago.." He said.

"yeah…You see I was…" Zero couldn't help himself. He was blushing madly as he couldn't tell him anything. Suddenly, his perverted mind shot through again. He saw for him Ikuto pulling away the blankets just enough to show his body to him and only him.

"If you me…You just had to ask" The neko said, his tail curling up on his leg as he looked away blushing.

"hello? Zero" Jumping out of perverted mind, realizing he still stood in front of a blanket-covered confused Ikuto who demanded answers.

"….I was reading yaoi. And the uke was named…Iku…Ikutotariou! Ikuto's just his nickname" The vampire lied, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed. The neko blinked.

"oh…Okay…Well, sorry to disturb you this..Oddly" Ikuto apologized, he gave him a weak smile as his blush was almost bloodred now.

"That's okay, such happen" Zero said, blushing bloodred as well.

"…Good night then!" The neko smiled, before turning around and walking back to his room, his tail standing upward in a way making Zero see his underwear.

"…Good…Night" The vampire stuttered out, Ikuto turned around wondering why he stuttered, until he realized his tails was standing up.

"D-Don't look!" He exclaimed, tugging his tail forwards before bashing into his room locking it.

Zero blinked, before walking back into his own room.

"lesson learned…never thrust peeking holes.."

* * *

><p>…shall I continue? I'm debating on it..meheh…<p>

Anyways, converting from beyblade to shugo chara/vampire knight *w* kay not really xD but I need variation in my writing and I just REALLY. REALLY love this crack pair and it's so sad that it gets such a small amount of attention TwT okay for a crack pair, it actually gets a lot of attention XD anyways, please review!


End file.
